tawoggumballxcarriefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer Watterson
Mortimer Watterson is one of the many offspring of Gumball and Carrie Watterson. DoctorWii's description of Mortimer Mortimer is a 16-year old ghost cat. Mortimer is cheeky and prank-loving but very friendly and clever (however, he hides it so people won't think he's a nerd). Mortimer might not look like it, but he's very artistic and wants to move to New York City when he grows up (which is why he as alot of New York City pictures in his bedroom) to pursue a career in visual arts. Mindy Garven, the daughter of his dad's childhood friend, Fernando, is madly in love with him. ''-DoctorWii'' Appearance Mortimer looks like it, but he isn't a cat. He is actually a 16-year-old white, floating ghost-cat. He has a white tuft of hair on his forehead, like his father, Gumball; and six whiskers, five of which are visible at any one time. His usual attire consisted of a white shirt with black around the sleeves and neck hole, black jeans, and a sheet ghost necklace of which he is very fond. Like some of his other siblings, he wears no shoes. Basically, he looks like a black-and-white version of his brother, Gumdrop, but without shoes. Now, thanks to DoctorWii's redesign of Mortimer, his shirt is gray with a thick, sky-blue stripe across the chest and sleeves. Mortimer's pants are now navy blue. According to DoctorWii, the change in Mortimer's design is because someone complained that he was a decolor of Gumdrop: he looked too much like an uncolored version of him. Mortimer and Gumdrop are the same height. Powers and Abilities *Floating *Teleportation *Night vision *Phasing Personality His first personality was very different from what it is right now. Mortimer used to be more arrogant and kinda full of himself, teasing Gumdrop a lot because of his lack of ghost powers. Now, Mortimer is more caring, sensible, and tries to avoid conflict. Like Gumdrop, Mortimer has some girls who like-like him: Mindy, Kumori, and The Japanese Girl. Relationships Gumdrop Watterson Mortimer sometimes teases his brother Gumdrop a bit; however, they share a strong bond. Mortimer is probably the sibling with whom Gumdrop gets along the most. They once slept together in Mortimer's room only wearing underwear (it was not incestuous; they did not have sex). Mindy Garven Mindy has a crush on Mortimer, and does all sorts of things to get his attention and arouse him, such as dressing in a sexy costume of Kitana from Mortal Combat, and showing him her butt (not bare butt). She even once crawled through the air vent of his house and watched as he prepared for a bath. Mortimer finds Mindy cute and a fun person, indicating that he returns her feelings. But it's also shown in these pictures http://doctorwii.deviantart.com/art/Fanfic-preview-389263527 and http://doctorwii.deviantart.com/art/It-s-okay-Mindy-379692037 that he deeply cares about her. In Shadows of Elmore CHAPTER 1: The Last School Day, after seeing that Mindy was almost crushed by a heavy bookshelf, he carried her in his arms to the infirmary. Carine Watterson Carine seems to despise Mortimer. It has been confirmed by DoctorWii (Mortimer's creator) that Mortimer is the male whom Carine hates the most. As proof, she has kicked him in the groin several times Despite her harsh mistreatment towards him, Mortimer still loves Carine as his sister. Kumori Kumor is a mysterious blue-skinned Japanese girl who's in love with Mortimer. Obviously, Mindy hates Kumori because she likes to flirt with him. The Demon's House The Demon's House is a fanfic about how Mortimer finds out about Gumdrop's mysterious power, and Mortimer wants to know how, Mortimer finds a mysterious note in his Room where an address is written on the back, He goes to The Left Eye in The Forest Doom where an mysterious old house is Located The Demon's House is an Adventure/Horror/Puzzle fanfic Biography Name: Mortimer Ricky Watterson Age: 16 Birthday: May 31 Likes: Fangirls, visual arts, his siblings Dislikes: Getting kicked in the groin, his siblings not getting along Trivia *Despite having the ability to float, Mortimer mostly prefers to walk *He has a machete in his possession, which he found in the 5th Chapter of The Demon's House *It's been mentioned that Mortimer is a very deep sleeper *Mortimer wears glasses in his teen and adult years Category:Family Members Category:Children Category:Cats Category:Twins, Triplets, etc. Category:May birthdays